Kurama and Hiei's secret
by Kurama's number1 girl
Summary: Hiei arrives on night on Kurama’s window sill looking for Kurama’s heeling skills and ends up helping Kurama baby site his soon to be step brother when a the demon Hiei had been hurt by turns up. ok so it's not that good but is my firs go at a seras fan f


**Kurama and Hiei's secret **

By Laura-Jane & Nikki

One day Kurama was sitting on his bed when Hiei appeared on Kurama's windowsill. Hiei had a big cut across his chest and was out of breath. "Hi Hiei you mind staying outside out side mum would throw a fit if she found blood on the floor." Kurama "thanks for caring." Hiei as he staggered from the window, Kurama caught him as started to fall. Kurama carefully placed Hiei on the bed "wait here I'll get the medical kit" Kurama "like I'm going anywhere" snapped Hiei closing his eyes. Kurama silently fetched the medical kit when he enter his room again Hiei was asleep, as gentle as he could Kurama shock Hiei awake "ouch that hurt" said Hiei "not as much as this stuff is going to" replied Kurama rubbing a ointment on Hiei's cut. Hiei yelled out in surprise and Kurama whacked Hiei. Someone was banging on Kurama's door "Swechy, Swechy are you ok" came Kurama's mother from the other side of the door. "I'm fine mother I just stubbed my toe" replied Kurama. "Ok dear, dinner will be ready in a while." "Ok mother." Kurama finished putting the ointment on and Hiei fell silently asleep, while Kurama went and had dinner. When he came back up to his room Hiei was sitting on the bed "I brought you something to eat." said Kurama. Hiei sniffed the food "I'm not eating that human muck" he said with a disgusted look on his face. "Fine go hungry I wanted it anyway" replied Kurama taking a mouth full of chocolate ice cream "mmmmmm" moaned Kurama licking his lips Hiei glared at Kurama as he took another mouth full. Then Hiei snatched the bowl from Kurama and stuffed a huge spoon full in to his mouth. "Hiei wait" Kurama warned Hiei as he put another spoon full in his mouth. "My head" shouted Hiei clenching his head. "I tried to warn you" laughed Kurama "Brain freeze" just then Kurama jumped as his door started to open he ran to the door to find his mother there, "is everything ok Swechy, I heard someone yell." said his mother. "Yes mother everything is fine." Hiei stared in wonder as Kurama tried to explain to his mother. "Oh Swechy dear do you have a friend over its lovely that you do." said his mother as she walked over to meet Hiei. "Hello I'm Swechy's mother and you are?" "Hiei" he replied as he spooned another mouth full of ice cream into his mouth. "Well it's lovely to meet you, Hiei." She replied as she walked back over to Kurama "Well Swechy dear I'm going out with bob. You don't mind babysitting Sechy for us do you?" She asked "No not at all mother" replied Kurama. "Who are Bob and Sechy" asked Hiei after Kurama's mother had left the room. "Bob is mother's new boyfriend and Sechy is his son." answered Kurama. Hiei grinded. "What are you going to do Hiei" asked Kurama "I like frightening humans" replied Hiei "No Hiei you can't scare Sechy" snapped Kurama "Your no fun." muttered Hiei, "I wont my mother to be happy." said Kurama as he started to walk out of his room, quietly Hiei followed. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Kurama's mother was at the door talking to a man with glasses next to them was a boy about 10 years old. Kurama walked up to his mother and kissed her good night and told her to have a good time. Hiei notice that all Kurama did to acknowledge the man was to give a polite nod "I don't think he likes him." thought Hiei. Kurama's mother and her new boyfriend left leaving Kurama with a 10 year old boy and a very unhappy demon. "Sechy this is my friend Hiei. Hiei this is Sechy." said Kurama. Sechy who was now hiding behind Kurama poked his head out and shyly said hello. Hiei glared at Kurama and Kurama gave him a small smile before he turned around and asked Sechy what he wonted to do. "Can we watch Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness?" Asked Sechy excitedly "You want to watch it again" exclaimed Kurama. "What is it?" Asked Hiei "You don't know what it is." said Sechy in disbelief. Hiei shock his head. "It's the coolest Anime EVER." explained Sechy. "What's Anime?" asked Hiei. Sechy Stared at Hiei in total disbelief. Kurama laughed "Don't worry Hiei" He said "Go get the video's Sechy" "Yeah" shouted Sechy as he ran to get the videos. "Why do I get the feeling I should disappear" asked Hiei. "Its not that bad the characters may be baka but the storyline isn't too bad and the fight scenes are ok." said Kurama "You mean it's a cartoon?" asked Hiei "Sort of anime tends to be more realistic" answered Kurama "What so realistic about watching moving pictures in a box" said Hiei Suddenly Sechy appeared behind Hiei making Hiei jump Kurama Grabbed Hiei round the neck to stop Hiei from turning Sechy into fish sticks. "Sechy you must stop sneaking up on people." Said Kurama "Sorry Swechy can I watch it in your room please, please" asked Sechy "Why my room" asked Kurama "I like your bed" replied Sechy "You mean you don't want to fall asleep on the couch" said Kurama "Please Swechy" pleaded Sechy. Kurama finally gave in and said yes. As Sechy ran off to Kurama's room Hiei gave Kurama a funny look "What is it Hiei, What's wrong?" Kurama asked, "You don't like your mother's boyfriend do you?" he asked. Kurama gave a sigh and started to walk to the lounge room "Its not that I don't like him it's just…" but Kurama was interrupted by a smashing window they both went into a defense mode in the lounge room was a ugly looking creature with four great bid horns on it's head. "There you are Hiei" she hissed "Hiei in future if you run from someone and come here tell me about it" said Kurama "Sorry I'll try to remember next time" Hiei replied. The monster raised a clawed hand and took a rattling breath and took a strike at Kurama who easily dodged the attack. The monster turned to attack Kurama again when Hiei struck him from behind. The monster struck back and though Hiei across the room. Kurama summoned his rose whip and finished the monster off. Kurama span round at the sound off a gasp "Sechy why are you down here" asked Kurama "You expected me not to investigate what is going on with all that noise" said Sechy "You should of" said Hiei untangling himself from a lamp "Why" asked Sechy "Because now I'm going to kill you" answered Hiei as he ran at Sechy Kurama put himself in front of Sechy "Stop it Hiei, it isn't funny" he stayed with a determined look on his face. "Kurama you sympathy for you family will be your down fall." Hiei said as he walked out of the room up to Kurama's. Kurama wondered why he was going up there when Kurama notice there was blood on Hiei's shirt "His wound must have gotten worse when he hit the lamp." thought Kurama. "Swechy what's going on why did he call you Ku…? Kurama and what was he going to do? Do all your friends try to kill your family?" Sechy shouted "What's going on." "It's hard to explain at the moment and I have to check on Hiei are you ok" asked Kurama "Yes I'm fine, what's wrong with Hiei." Sechy asked "I don't know yet, but you'll have to come up with me." Kurama replied. "OK" Sechy said looking scared. "Don't worry he wont hurt you." Kurama said guessing Sechy's fear "Oh and all my friends call me Kurama." "Well I'm going to be your little brother so I can to can't I" Sechy said jumping up and down with excitement. "Yes you can." Kurama said as he started walking up the stairs to his room. When they got there Kurama knocked on the door before opening it he walked on to find Hiei lying on the bed his shirt was off and you could see the cut on his chest. "Is he alive" asked Sechy. "Of course I'm alive" snapped Hiei opening his eyes and trying to sit up "Hiei you shouldn't move" said Kurama "Sechy go sit at me desk" Kurama approached Hiei as Sechy went to Kurama's desk staying as far away from Hiei. Kurama examined Hiei's wound "it's opened up again and is bigger" said Kurama "Shut up Fox and fix it" snapped Hiei who took in a sharp breath with pain "Fox" asked Sechy "quite" Kurama said softly as he opened a draw in which he was growing herbs. "What are they?" Sechy asked "Please be quiet Sechy." Kurama replied "Sorry" "it's alright" Kurama said as he was walking back over to Hiei. He rubbed the herbs on the cut Hiei gave a moan of pain. Kurama went to the bathroom off his room and came back with a cup. "Here drink this." He told Hiei, "What is it?" Hiei asked with a distrusting look on his face. "It to ease the pain. I'll force it down if you don't drink It." replied Kurama when he saw the look on Hiei's face. Hiei drank the drink the look he gave showed it didn't taste good. "That was disgusting Fox" he said "Kurama why is he calling he calling you a Fox! STOP KEEPING SECRET'S FROM ME!" Sechy Yelled. "Will you be quiet you little…" "HIEI, SECHY stop it, Sechy please be quiet for a minute and Hiei finish that drink." Kurama said. He sighed as he walked over to Hiei; he sat on the bed and whispered so Sechy couldn't hear. "Please be nice Hiei, I'm begging you." Hiei looked up in surprise and saw the pleading look on Kurama's face "He must not want to lose Sechy as a brother" thought Hiei "that doesn't mean I have to be nice." Kurama bent closer and whispered again "Please Hiei" "Fine" Hiei said "Would you tell me why Hiei called you Fox" asked Sechy annoyed at being left out" "I explain later" said Kurama "Why did that thing attack you" Sechy said "She was looking for Hiei " Kurama replied. "Why" Hiei shrugged his shoulders "Because I told her she smelt like a human" Hiei replied casually. "Really what was she" asked Sechy "A Moesey" said Kurama "A what?" said Hiei and Sechy together. "A Moesey is a hideous creature that spends most of it's time…" Kurama stopped explaining and glanced at Sechy "What" He asked "Your to young to know what they spend there time doing" said Kurama. "Little Sechy you are way to young to know a lot of thing" Hiei laughed. "I'm not little" whined Sechy "Hiei I'm guessing you know" "Of course Kurama I read your mind" replied Hiei "What does he mean he read your mind" asked Sechy "I only called her that insult" Hiei said ignoring Sechy "What else did you do Hiei?" Hiei looked at Kurama "I broke the statute" he replied "the statue Hiei are you crazy" "it was an accident" shouted Hiei "why don't I believe you Hiei" "What is the statute?" asked Sechy "A moesey's favorite treasure" explained Kurama "so Kurama what are you going to tell mum and dad" asked Sechy. Kurama walked over to the window "I'm telling mother the truth finally" "um what about dad" asked Sechy "this is none of his business" shouted Kurama. Kurama turned away to look out the window. Hiei sat up more and looked at Sechy who looked shocked he got up and walked over to Kurama. Kurama turned around but before he could say anything Sechy said "before you tell them anything you're going to tell me!" "You're annoying" said Hiei. Sechy gave him an evil look but carried on "why does he call you Fox and…""alright I'll tell you" said Kurama "my truest name is Youko. I was a fox a spirit fox I gained the power of a demon over the hundreds of years of my life. "said Kurama "you're a demon" interrupted Sechy "be quiet he hasn't finished and technoly he's not a demon" said Hiei" "you should be lying down Hiei" said Kurama "just hurry up and finish" snapped Hiei "I passed my time learning the art of breaking codes and seals ancient treasures were my favorite till one day I made a careless mistake and was badly injured by a hunter to save myself I escaped to the living world and became the unborn child of a human I was going to wait ten years till my spirit energy had recovered and then I was going to leave but as you know mother fell ill and I found my self unable to leave her." Finished Kurama "what did you mean ancient treasures where your favorite" asked Sechy "he meant he use to steel ancient treasures baka" said Hiei "you a thief" exclaimed Sechy "was" said Kurama they all froze at the sound of a car pulling into the drive way "mum and dad are home" Sechy said excitedly Kurama court Sechy. "Sechy you must promise me you wont tell you dad" "but" "No buts" Kurama said angrily "or I get to kill you" said Hiei "Yes and I'll let him," said Kurama "WHAT" shouted Hiei "Kurama are you feeling ok." "I mean it Sechy I don't trust him there no way of knowing who he'll tell" said Kurama suddenly there was a scream from down from down stairs the three boys headed down stairs. "Mother you're early" said Kurama. "The show was canceled because the lead actor court his wife sleeping with his stand in and he sort of beat him up. But what happened here" asked Kurama mother "that monster attacked Hiei and Kurama, that's Swechy's real name, Killed it because…." Hiei hit Sechy on the head. "Shut up baka" he snapped. "Mother dear can I talk to you privately." Kurama asked "anything you want to tell her you can tell me." Said Bob. "This is none of your business." Snapped Kurama. "My son was here it has everything to do with me..." Kurama made a move and Hiei with his fast speed stepped in front of him. "KURAMA" Hiei said his eye's a light with fire. Kurama turned around and walked up to his room. Hiei in pursue. "Sechy what's going on." asked Bob. "No, no I can't say anything I promised and if I tell Hiei will kill me and Kurama will let him." Sechy replied waving him hands. "That's it." Bob muttered angrily, as he started to walk to the stairs. "Bob darling maybe you should wait a little while." Kurama's mother stated. "There is a dead creature in the lounge room and your son and his fast friend just threatened a small 10 year old boy." "I'm not small" Whined Sechy. "Bob I don't think this is a good idea" said Kurama's mother "Well I think this is a good idea you've spoilt that boy to long. It's about time he had a talking to from a man." "But I don't think he's a boy he probly became a man hundred's of year's ago" Sechy said clapping his hands over his mouth. "SECHY" yelled Hiei from upstairs. Sechy ran behind Kurama's mothers "Oops." he peered out from behind Kurama's mother. "Sechy what do you mean hundred's of years Swechy is 16 years old." Demanded bob from the middle of the stair case "I can't tell Hiei will kill me." Mumbled Sechy. Sechy gulped and ducked behind Kurama's mother as Hiei appeared at the top of the stairs. Bob turned around "I'll teach you for threaterenig my son" he said cracking his knuckles. Hiei smiled "Try" he challenged. "I give you a head start." Bob went to punch Hiei when there was a defending yell of "BOB STOP IT," The yell had come from mum. She started walking up the stairs and when she got to Hiei and Bob she quietly said. "We will go and calmly sort this out." Then she started to Kurama's room. "Careful it's a jungle in there." Hiei stated. "Swechy's room is always clean." All four of them went to Kurama's room mum knocked on the door. Hiei just opened the door and walked in. no walls could be seen there were plants everywhere the carpet was grass. It looked like a… "Told you it was a jungle in here" said Hiei walked further in the others following until they came to where Kurama was sitting in a chair of vines with his eye's closed concentrating on something when suddenly a blood red rose erupted from the floor "Swechy" said mum. Kurama opened his eyes and looked surprisingly calm till he saw Bob "Get out of my Room" he said in his usual calm quite voice "Not till I've made a few thing clear" replied Bob "GET OUT!" yelled Kurama at the same time the rose shot towards Bob slashing at him with it's sharps thorns Bob screamed. "You sound like a girl" laughed Hiei "Be quite Hiei" said Kurama who was staring angrily at Bob. Bob who had raised his arms to protect his face slowly lowered his arms and looked Kurama in the eye's "I don't give a dam about you but I'll not have you endangering my son and mum" said Bob bravely "the only one that is in danger is you if you don't get out of my house" said Kurama with unreal calmness in huge contrast the amount of spirit energy he was ameting. Hiei lowered his hand down to his sword "Kurama calm down" said Hiei being careful not to set the Youko off. Hiei approached Kurama putting himself between the humans and the enraged Youko. Kurama ignored him. "I will not leave till you explain why you put my son in danger" said Bob "BAKA" yelled Hiei as Kurama's spirit energy exploded sparking off his transformation into his original form. The jungle around them changed from plants from the human world in to the potentially deadly spirit world plants a mist had appeared and as the mist cleared it reveled the powerful fox demon Youko Kurama. He was glaring at Bob. He took a step forwards and so did Hiei stepping right up to Youko. Youko looked down and gave Hiei a secret smile "hay how's the whether down there" said Youko in a deep creamy voce. "Hey who's this where's my big brother Kurama" asked Sechy stepping out from behind mum "Hiei where did my Swechy go" asked mum "he hasn't gone anywhere." said Youko. Stepping closer to Hiei. Sechy stepped forward before his dad could grab him. You have cute ears. Oh mum look he has a tail" Said Sechy looking Youko all over. "Just don't touch it's A very touchy issue." said Hiei hands still on his sword. "depends who's touching it" said Youko and "why" "what do you mean" asked Sechy "I mean if there my" Youko started " I thought he was to young to know that stuff" said Hiei interrupting Youko "he has to learn same time" replied Youko "but right now I have same business to deal with" Youko stepped towards bob who was trying to back away "where are you going?" asked Youko making his plants cut off bob's escape rout "Kurama don't do anything stupid" warned Hiei "you will regret the consequences" "Hiei you know I'm not one to be stupid" Youko responded "no your dangerously cunning" said Hiei Youko swished his tail "Swechy what is going on" asked mum. Youko ignored mum and steeped around Hiei and in closed the space between him self and bob. "Kurama why don't you change back and I'll wipe his memory that way you don't have to kill him and you won't get in tribal with cowma" sagest Hiei paling his sword out a little. "fine" said Youko lining ford toward the terrified bob there noses all most torching "say thank you to Hiei he did just save your life" order Youko staring strata in to bob's eyes "ththth thank you" stamed bob "what was that you where mumberling I could her who you where thanking" said Youko his voce un-naturally cam "thank you Hiei" shouted bob "good" said Youko striating up in a flash of an eye Youko raised his hand and back handed bob across the face bob collapsed in a crumpled pile on the floor. Mum gave a sreck and Youko look at her for the first time mum stepped she had a frited look on her face. Youko falet stabe of sadness in his hart that rached his golden eye's as he looked mum in the eye. Mum's face relacked but Youko didn't see because he hade closed his eye's to concentrate on changing back to normal. Youko started to glow in a worm white light that grow so brit that everyone but Hiei looked a way when the glowing stopped Kurama was back to normal. Mum throe her arms around Kurama and hugged him tite. Kurama stode there letting his mother huge him a moment in the corner of his eye court his atiton. He turned to see Hiei removing his bandanna so he could wipe bob's memory. When Hiei was finished he looked over to Sechy "what a bout him" asked Hiei. "Sechy can you keep a secret" asked Kurama Sechy node his head so fast it looked like it would fall of "good" said Kurama "Hiei tack Sechy and bob downstairs and could you deal with the moesey pleas" Hiei nodded and grabbed bobs arm and dragged him of with Sechy following. "Hiei why did Kurama hit my dad" asked Sechy once they hade reached the stares "because he doesn't like him" ansed Hiei "why" inquire Sechy forther "I think Kurama is wored that bob is going to take mum away from him" said Hiei. Hiei dragged bob in to the kchen and dumped bob on the table and whent in to the loung wher Sechy was poking the moesey with the broken lamp "what you going to do with it" asked Sechy when he worked in "I'm going to give it to a friend as a surprise" said Hiei with a slite smile on his face at the thort of cowmas face when he sore the moesey on his desk. Hiei grabbed the moesey's rist "if bob wakes up biform I'm back don't let him out of the kitchen" Hiei said to Sechy "Yes ser" said Sechy saluting Hiei. Hiei gave him a, your wherd, look before vanishing taking the moesey with him. When Hiei arrived Sechy was siting on the couch trying hard not to cry Hiei looked threw to the kitchen only to find bob still ling on the table "what's roing with" Hiei pursed midi suntans when he sore the little red paddle under Sechy feet. Hiei cerfaly lifted up Sechy's foot to find a glass cut an inch long across the base of Sechy's tows Hiei looked up at Sechy who was stile fitting off tears. Hiei stood up and dashed up to Kurama's room and stack his head in the door to find it still caved in plant but now were as many as there hade been "yes Hiei" said Kurama looking up from his mother they where sitting on his bead mum looked like she was about to faint "not saprsing really" thor Hiei "it's not every day you find out that the chilled you have been raving for the last 16 years is really a thousand years old sprit fox" "where are the tweezers" Hiei asked Kurama throw the medical kit at him "in there" said Kurama "thanks" said Hiei disappearing down stares where Sechy was sitting "be quite" said Hiei picking up Sechy foot in one hand and the tweezers in the other and carefully pulled at the pase of glass in Sechy foot tile it came out he then quickly raped Sechy's foot up in a bandaged. Hiei looked up to see bob sitting up and ribbing his eyes "oh good you're a wake" said Hiei "what happened" asked bob "you where hit on the head with the rock that was thrown throw the window" ansed Hiei bob looked around a little bemused "oh. … Sechy are you ok" exclaimed bob seeing Sechy's foot "yes" said Sechy nodding "where mum" said bob looking around "where mum" bob demand after getting on reply "up stars" Hiei ansed finally "looking after Swechy" he added as bob made for the stars "what" asked bob "Swechy's arm gout cut so his mum is cling it up that is what mothers do" said Hiei before bob could say any thing mum and Kurama came down stares "how the arm Swechy" asked bob "fine" said Kurama "that's good I beter tack Sechy home now it's getting late" said bob helping Sechy to his feet and giving mum a good biy kiss. Wanes they hade left mum ternd to Hiei, "I wonder what Kurama said about me" thort Hiei, "are you ok she asked "I'm fi…in….e" Hiei calpsed on to the ground "Hiei" shouted Kurama haring over to his friend behind his mother. Mum carefully picked Hiei up turning him over "he has a fever" she said faling Hiei's for head Kurama toke Hiei from his mum's arm's and cared him up the stare taking tow at a time mum hared after them. Kurama was looking at a hafe fall glass on the window sill Hiei was ling on Kurama's bead when mum came in with his eye's shate . "tooled you to drink all of it for a reason Hiei" said Kurama Hiei monde tering his head from side to side "can I help" askced mum Kurama nodded and handed her the glass "get him to drink this it should help with the pane tile I can make up something better" said Kurama heading to the drore where he hid his herbs and then in to the bath room mum gently lifted Hiei up so his head was on her shoulder Hiei monde a little as she did "came on hiei drink this it'll help" she said gently holding the glass to Hiei's lips. Hiei tock a mouth fall and then tried to spit out the biter liquid but mum exped this and covered Hiei's mouth with her hand Hiei tried to sake it off his bandana came loose and falle in to Hiei's eye's but Hiei hade no chose but to swallow. Mum removed the bandana and gently rabed her thumb along Hiei's hirer line and tacking a rogue peas of her behind Hiei's ear "see it wasn't that bad" she said quietly. Hiei tend his head to get away from the forin touch, not ust to some one giving him comfort, and monde in pan mum tacking the chans to tip a another mouth fall of the midcin in to Hiei's mouth witch Hiei swallowed with no of the early ristans mum got on or to mouth falls down bifor Kurama came back in with a strange blood red ointment on the soap dish. "You uchaly got him to drink it" said Kurama looking slightly surprised then smiled. Kurama carefully uncover the wound on Hiei's stomach making mum tack in a sharp breath at the stie of it. The wound hade tend black and the skin around it hade turned an angry red Kurama rased his arm so that it was in front of Hiei's mouth and rubd some of the ointment on the wound Hiei yelled in pane and sank his teeth in to the nearest thing, Kurama's arm, Kurama flinched as he felt the fire demon's fangs sink in to his flash but he rather his arm than his mothers neck Kurama contued with the ointment ignoring the pane growing in his arm when Kurama hade fished mum pride Hiei off Kurama's arm and she put the band ges on Hiei while Kurama klined his and bandaged his own. Kurama swoloed the rest of Hiei's medsin in one gulpe to make shore he didn't get the infection. When Kurama looked up he relished that Hiei and his mother hade disappeared once out in the hall he could hear his mother in the spare bead room. Kurama stood in the door way watching as mum tacked Hiei in to bead. "You should be in bead as well" said mum working over "I need to look after Hiei" sad Kurama "He need's more meadsin" "you make it up and then go to bead I'll tack cear of Hiei" said mum "but" stared Kurama "no buts you need same sleep Hiei will still be hear in the morning I'll make sore of that now go" Kurama side and diapered to his bead room retoing a sort while later with the medsin "he need's 5 mills every 2 howers" said Kurama over his shoulder as mum pused him off to bead. When Kurama climed in to bead he relised how tired he was and before he new it he was a sleep. In the morning Kurama cheeked on Hiei to find him siting up in bead watching mum "so that's what it's like to have a mother" said Hiei terning to Kurama who laughed "prity much" said Kurama.

Hiei arrives on night on Kurama's window sill looking for Kurama's heeling skills and ends up helping Kurama baby site his so to be step brother when a the demon Hiei had been hurt by turns up.


End file.
